


Who Could Ask For Anything More?

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-29
Updated: 2006-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex reflects on her life with her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Could Ask For Anything More?

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 29 October 2006  
> Word Count: 199  
> Prompt: October 2006, more  
> Pairing: Alex/Rachel, Poltergeist: the Legacy  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Alex reflects on her life with her family.  
> Warnings: Loving, long-term lesbian relationship. Don't like it? Don't read it…  
> Archive: This is a ShatterStorm Productions exclusive piece. Contact the webmistress for archive options.  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions’ Doggie Duo’s Fanfic
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of P:TL fans. This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or the Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property, and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, or anybody else who owns an interest in "Poltergeist: the Legacy". 
> 
> Author's Notes: The title came from the George Gershwin song "I Got Rhythm." I couldn't help myself. I blame it on my show choir days…

12-01-2001

She turns her face toward the window, contentedly sighing as she squints into the sunlight streaming in to bathe them in muted brightness. Rose is happily grunting and drinking from the bottle in Rachel's hand, chubby little fingers gripping at the elegant ones holding her meal.

I can't help but stand here and watch them bonding, only two months after Rose was born. We'd decided to share the childrearing duties. Actually there wasn't any decision to make: Rachel had flat out told me that she'd be helping, or we wouldn't be having a child. And who am I to refuse my love when she asks for something?

The pregnancy was relatively smooth, and yet I wanted it over with almost from the start. I think that was mainly because I wanted to have our child with us. I didn't want to wait for her to be ready to be born. Having a family was something I'd always wanted, even as a child.

And now I have it, everything I've wanted: a loving partner, a wonderful stepdaughter, and a beautiful baby. My life is pretty damned close to complete, that's for sure, and I'm really not wanting for anything…


End file.
